Leash Law
by Kasai Ame
Summary: Lucy gets fed up with Loki's sudden need to protect and control her. How can he make things right? With a collar on his arrogance and a leash on his pride, perhaps literally! Oneshot, Loki x Lucy. Rated M for sexual content and some language.


**Author's Note:** Due to the fact that I'm not sure where everyone is in relation to the manga, I'm leaving the timeline of this story very open.

This is a story that goes out specifically for all my reviewers of Lions and Lingerie. Your support and encouragements have swept me off my feet- I'm very thankful.

By the way, just for warning, I'm making Gray a little OOC. Why? Because he makes a great catalyst for building sexual tension, that's why.

**So…enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Amidst the crushed stones and broken beams of Fairy Tail's ruins, an old record player teetered dangerously on the edge of a charred table. Its needle pushed gently against the disk turning inside of it and from its ancient horn-shaped speaker came a warm, crackling song.

Lucy swayed to its sweet tune nearby and sipped on a plastic cup of water. Rebuilding was difficult work, and she _really_ needed a break.

Sweat beaded on her sunkissed skin, which threatened to burn beneath the bright and cloudless sky. Her overalls were loose and torn, covered with specks of paint, dust, and even a little blood. The white sports bra she wore beneath it was worse for wear- the ripped and soaking fabric stuck to her like a second skin, making the dirt spots on it run and bleed. Her blonde hair was set in a high ponytail and braided tightly, barely brushing against the nape of her neck.

In the distance, Mirajane and Ezra laughed brightly as they carried in the new wood for the bar. Elfman loaded hundreds of pounds of rubble on his back a few feet away, listening patiently as Makarov rambled on about modified plans for the new headquarters. On the other side of the ruined landscape, Lluvia squealed and dodged water sprinkling from the hose in Natsu's hands.

Life was good.

Well...almost, anyways.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, sipping on the icy drink in her hands. Her hips moved from side to side, absorbing the light hearted music playing by beside her. It was so much better than thinking about _him_. Stupid, ridiculous, overly obsessed _him_. Bare feet smacked against the dusty wood floor, coming closer. There was the scraping sound of a splintered chair being moved and the 'thunk' of firm buttocks hitting the seat.

"He's staring at you, you know," a cool, familiar voice drawled. Lucy smiled humorlessly, opening her soft brown eyes and pausing in her sway.

"I know, Gray."

The handsome boy shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair and casting a glance at the '_him'_ in question. Across the way, his hands full as he helped Natsu with concrete mixing, Loki glanced back with narrowed eyes.

"You look like hell, by the way." Gray muttered conversationally. Lucy huffed, but didn't take the bait.

"I don't care what you say, ice boy. I am not going to throw the last of my water at you and give you that satisfaction. It's too damn hot to waste it." Gray sighed in response, his bare muscles rippling with the effect. It just wasn't possible for the boy to be wearing anything less without being downright indecent.

"Fine," he pouted. "It's hot, and I'm fucking _melting_, but you won't help out a friend. I see how it is." Chuckling softly, Lucy leaned down by his ear.

"Oh, I've got an idea of how to take your mind off the heat."

Gray suddenly grinned as he caught her hint. His dark hair fell around his face as he leaned closer towards her and his eyes glittered like a melting icicle. One large, scarred hand reached up and grasped the back of her neck gently. Lucy gasped, her whole body shivering at the contact. Ice formed in the palm of Gray's hand and pooled into water as it touched Lucy's hot, tight skin. The liquid dripped down her back and arms, raising goosebumps all over her tiny frame.

"GRAY!" she cried out, taking a playful swipe at her nakama. The mostly-naked ice mage was already out of his chair and running towards the cleared practice field. Lucy was right on his heels, her braided hair swinging behind her as she raced after him.

The second best way to relieve stress and tension, they knew, was a good sparring match on the field. The only better option was…well…a good sparring match on a mattress. Or the carpet. Or in the shower. Whatever you prefer.

Two steps from overtaking Gray, Lucy suddenly felt something firm grab hold of her arm and pull her backwards. Her wide brown eyes turned and hardened as they saw what it was that was holding her back.

_Him._

That damned Loki.

He'd been like this the past few days, and it was driving her nuts. He interfered when she spent too much time with Gray or Natsu. He interfered when she tried to do any heavy lifting or major work. He interfered when she wanted to walk around the town at night, or when she browsed the few high paying jobs that had become available.

If it weren't for the fearsome look on his angular face, Lucy would have bitched him out right then and there. But if there was anybody on Earth who could give an intimidating glare, it was definitely Loki. If the boy had ears, they would have been pulled back and his tail would have swished from side to side impatiently. His eyes said, "_No. And don't argue_."

Lucy pulled out of his grasp like a squirming child, but she kept her mouth shut. Gray watched with soured features as the stellar mage suddenly stormed off.

"We don't have time for you to fight." Loki spoke with a quiet, dangerous voice. "If you have that much energy, go clear more ground with Elfman."

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Gray spat. "Jesus Christ, Loki, you need to lighten up."

The stellar spirit stalked away, ignoring him.

* * *

By now, twilight had claimed the sky. The few drifting clouds burned with streaks of red and orange. Most of Fairy Tail had already headed home for the evening, taking the opportunity to have a drink in town or get a good night's sleep. A few people still mulled around the ruins, shadows stretching across the dusty ground. Lucy knelt down and picked up a large, jagged stone, grunting loudly with the effort. Angry and frustrated, the very dirty and very tired stellar mage was working as hard as she could.

Suddenly the heavy stone seemed so much lighter in her hands, and Lucy sighed with satisfaction as it rose in her arms. But it kept rising out of her arms, and into the hands of Loki.

"That was mine!" she whined. The tall, sharply dressed man at her side pretended not to notice her as he carried the stone away and tossed it with the rest of the rubble. Gray and Natsu appeared swiftly at the commotion, though Natsu looked a little confused. Gray just looked pissed off.

"Stop babying her," the ice mage snapped. "Seriously, you're like a damn dog with the way you follow her around."

Loki twitched and glared at Gray.

"_A dog?_" he hissed. There was an unmistakable growl in the back of his throat.

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid? You heard me. You're not her nakama, _we_ are. You're just serving her. And you pine after her like a dog pines for its master! You're nothing but a jealous guard d-"

Loki was in Gray's face before he could even finish his sentence. The hair on the back of his neck stood dangerously on end.

"Y-you're going a little far…" Natsu whispered, edging away from the struggle. "Nakama shouldn't fight…"

"I'm keeping her safe!" Loki roared. "Which is more than I can say for _you_!"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Gray shouted back, though the two were only inches from each other.

"When she goes with you guys, she ends up in trouble! Always coming home hurt, or bruised! You guys can't take care of one of your own!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"HEY, _FUCK YOU_!"

Gray cast a glance at Lucy, who suddenly looked more ready to edge away with Natsu than to urge on the fight. This wasn't what she had intended…

"Hey, I think you better restrain this guy before the pound comes for him. There's a leash law around here."

Loki's fist swatted outwards instantly and caught Gray right in the jaw. The two fell to the ground and scuffled violently. A dust cloud kicked up around them, filled with sparks of magical energy.

"Stop it!" Lucy cried out. Gray paused mid-swing, his fist covered in sharp ice. Loki released his hard grip around Gray's neck.

Tears pricked at the edges of her soft eyes, threatening to spill. Lucy looked tired and ready to collapse. The setting sun cast harsh shadows over her deeply tanned skin and all the cuts and tears in her clothes.

"I'm so sick of this. You never listen to me when I tell you I can take care of myself. This isn't even about me anymore, is it? You try to put on this big act about how tough and in control you are- you try to control _me_. I don't understand you any more, Loki. You've changed. It's like you're choosing pride over everything else." She shook her head, her braid swaying with the motion, and turned to leave. Natsu and Gray watched with concern, but said nothing.

"Wait!" Loki cried out. He tried to scramble off his opponent, but a swift and unexpected kick between his legs stopped that.

"Leave her alone. You've done enough."

* * *

"She obviously wants me around, right? Or else she would have sent me back to the spirit world already." Loki stretched and curled up tightly on the silk cover of Ezra's bed. Most of his filthy clothes lay discarded by the door, revealing the tight and sinewy muscle that covered his lanky frame.

Ezra, ex-quipped into her pajamas already, sighed and sat against the very edge of the bed.

"Maybe. But she calls you when she needs you, and right now what she needs you to do is help her with the rebuilding of Fairy Tail. Maybe this isn't about needing you in…well, _that_ sense."

Loki let out a noise of displeasure and kneaded the silk sheets with curled fists. It was almost an endearing thing to watch, but his closed fists popped and strained with built up energy and fury.

"What do I do to fix it?"

"What was it she said that was causing the problem?"

"My pride," he muttered lifelessly.

"Then get rid of it," she replied with a shrug. Loki looked at Ezra curiously, his vibrant eyes glowing with the idea of making things right. Lucy was his reason for living.

"How?"

Ezra played absently with the ribbons on her nightgown, thinking hard. But then her eyes focused in more on the bright red strip in her hands, and a smile formed on her lovely face.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

In the morning, Lucy took her time walking to Fairy Tale HQ. Her work boots scuffed the ground as she kicked pebbles out of her way. She wore a black and white striped wife beater today, in slightly better quality than yesterday's sports bra. Her shorts were rough cut-offs, loose strings dangling around her shapely thighs.

"Good morning," she said as she approached a group of Fairy Tail members. They paused in their wood cutting and smiled strangely at her. Like they knew something she didn't. But Lucy shrugged it off and went to accept a cup of coffee from Mirajane who, not surprisingly, held the same knowing smile as the others.

"…what's up?" she asked nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," her friend laughed softly, "I wouldn't say that."

"Right. Okay. Sure."

Lucy, slightly panicked now, made her way towards the area she was supposed to be cleaning. What the hell was going on?

Gazille came close by now, dragging a load of uncut stones behind him. He saw Lucy, paused thoughtfully, and cleared his throat.

"Kinky," he grated out, looking purposefully over her shoulder. Lucy gaped as the metal dragon kept walking as if he hadn't just said that out loud. Did he really just say that out loud? She turned then, looking to see just what it was that was causing so much commotion. And there behind her was Loki, sitting patiently by the old record machine.

Loki.

Wearing a pair of cat ears over his fluffy ginger hair- the kind you use to dress up on Halloween. Shirtless and already glistening with sweat in the cool morning air, he sat as a cat might with its paws placed out in front of it. His pants hung loosely off his body, revealing the points of his hips and the carved triangle of his pelvis. Around his waist was a tightly tied piece of fabric, hanging down between his legs like a tail.

At Lucy's approach, Loki perked up and grinned devilishly at her. A bell, collared around his neck with a piece of belt leather, tinkled with the motion. But what Lucy couldn't stop staring at was the thing Loki was holding between his teeth. Lucy couldn't stop staring at what was unmistakably a _leash_.

"…uh?"

Natsu roared with laughter somewhere nearby, accompanied by Gray and Ezra's familiar chuckles. If Loki heard them, he wasn't showing it.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she managed to finally ask. Lucy licked her pink lips nervously as Loki crawled towards her, like an obedient pet. His nose nudged against her hand encouragingly and the leash brushed against her fingertips.

"This is ridiculous." Lucy whispered, taking the leash absently as she stared into Loki's soulful eyes. He was serious!

Kana walked over from her position at the bar where the counters were being installed. The dark haired woman took a swig from a half-filled pint and pointed at the man kneeling at Lucy's feet.

"I would take advantage of that while it lasts. Thoroughly." She took the leash from the stellar mage's hand and hooked it into a hole in Loki's black collar. His eyes burned playfully as Kana handed the leash back to Lucy, who took it silently.

"Take advantage," she repeated. "Right."

* * *

"Lucy! Come get these boards for me!"

"Got it!"

She stood and brushed the dirt from her shirt, only managing to smudge the stain on it further. Lucy turned to walk away, but paused and looked over her shoulder at Loki. He was still sitting where he had been when Kana had given her the leash. And, surprisingly, nobody had come to bother him about it. It was a definite conspiracy against her, she decided.

"I'm, um, going to go help them," she said stupidly. Her fingers tied the end of the leash around the leg of a nearby chair. "So…sit. Stay."

"Meow." Loki replied with a low, warm voice. Lucy blinked at him for a moment and then turned away. If it was possible, more people were laughing at her.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Marakov pulled Lucy away from nailing boards against the finished house frame. He was smiling like a dirty old fool, and Lucy rolled her soft brown eyes and she guessed what he wanted to talk about.

"Lucy, do you think I could borrow Loki for a while? We need a little extra muscle right now."

"Just ask him yourself," she sighed. Makarov smiled even wider, if possible.

"I'm afraid he only does tricks for you, Lucy. Go tell him what to do."

Her face burned with a blush as she walked back to her stellar spirit, still sitting like a statue where she had left him. The sun was high in the sky and beat down mercilessly on his bare skin, but he didn't budge an inch. In fact, the little bastard was smiling as his master approached.

"Loki. I, um. Need you to go help Marakov. Do whatever he says. Right." Loki looked down at his leash, tied to the leg of a splintered chair, and up at Lucy.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she cried out, quickly untying it and handing it to Marakov.

"You know," the older man mused, "I bet you could order him to do some pretty interesting things…"

"I'M GOING BACK TO WORK NOW!"

* * *

The end of the day came surprisingly quickly. Lucy had thrown herself into her work with enthusiasm that surprised even Ezra. Anything to keep her mind off of _him_.

Most of her nakama had already left, but not before giving her suggestive winks and enthusiastic thumbs-ups. The only people left mulling around were Natsu, Gray, Ezra, and, of course, Loki. The other three were crowded around the stellar spirit as Lucy approached. Marakov must have tied him back up when he was finished with him, she noted with surprise.

"Kitty looks tired," Natsu teased good naturedly. "Looks like he needs…a cat nap! Get it? Ha, ha. Ha."

Lucy looked up cautiously at Gray, wondering how badly the ice mage had been teasing Loki. But he didn't look like he was enjoying himself- his handsome features were clouded over with something else. Rather, it was Loki looking very smug with himself. Like he had won something, and Gray had lost.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Natsu prompted. "Have fun with your kitten, Luce!" Gray looked up at Lucy, his hands tucked into his pockets and a slight pout on his face. Ezra chuckled and threw an arm around him.

"I'll buy you a drink. You could probably use one." After a pause she turned and gave Lucy a very soft and friendly smile.

"And by the way, you should take better care of your pets. I think poor kitty has been out in the sun all day without food, water, or shelter." They walked off then, leaving Lucy to gape at Loki once more.

"Oh my God, I did."

She dropped on her knees next to the silent stellar spirit, scraping them against the rough ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her face burying against his neck.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about it. I was so caught up in everything I was doing, I didn't pay any attention… Oh, Loki!"

She pulled back and held his striking, angular face in her hands. He was grinning at her, but his fatigue was obvious. Loki's eyelids drooped and his tongue tentatively licked at his chapped and sunburned lips. Her fingers ran quickly through his wild hair soothingly, still slick with sweat. His chest heaved and his arms shook as they held their place on the ground.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

* * *

Loki stretched out by Lucy's feet, his whole body moving with each deep breath. His eyes were shut tightly, but it was difficult to tell if he was really asleep. Her painted toes brushed against the tips of his faux ears, and absently she admired the way they looked on him. Was it alright to admit it was cute? Because it really was.

They had come home and immediately Loki had curled up on the cold linoleum tile in the kitchen. Lucy had rushed around and fussed like a mother hen, setting out a bowl of water and a plate of hamburger meat at his side. He could barely pick his head up off the floor, too tired to even open his eyes. Lucy's small fingers picked up pieces of meat and settled them on his tongue. He ate as she fed him, sucking the warm juice from her fingers with every bite.

Then they had crashed in the living room, Loki collapsing at the base of Lucy's meager couch. A half dozen candles around the room cast soft, dim light over his peaceful features.

Luce felt just as tired as Loki was, her guilt at 'abandoning' him making everything worse. She kicked off her dusty work boots and socks, not even caring about the trail they were leaving on her carpet. Very quietly and very slowly, she slipped out of her cut-off jeans and tossed them in the general vicinity of her bedroom. It was just so damn _hot_ in the house, and Loki was asleep. It couldn't hurt.

A few minutes later, when she was sure her pet hadn't woken up, Lucy slipped off the striped wife beater that clung to her skin. There were tan lines on her shoulders and thighs now, she noticed with a laugh. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the cushy back of the couch, letting a hand slip up and let down her blonde hair. It spilled over her chest, curled from being tied up all day. Its blonde hue looked gold in the warm candlelight, and her darkened skin glistened.

Lucy's white cotton panties and simple, matching bra were on their last few days of wear. Why wear good lingerie to a dirty job? The fabric was a little damp against her drying skin, leaving everything just a little transparent. Not that it mattered- Loki was fast asleep, and Lucy deserved a chance to relax.

She dozed, though she wasn't sure for how long. Lucy awoke to a gentle sensation pressing against her side and she had to blink the sleep out of her eyes to see what it was. Loki had pressed his head against her side, his bare chest settled against her leg. Her skin burned at the touch. She opened her mouth to protest, but his eyes were still closed as if he were sleeping. The soft fuzz of his ears and the wild mane of his ginger hair tickled and made her giggle softly.

His nose nuzzled against her and his hand settled over her thighs like a resting paw. Simple, harmless. Lucy shut her eyes again and relaxed, imagining what Loki would be like as a real cat. Noisy, demanding, cuddly…

Oh.

_Oh_.

Loki's lips pressed against her and joined in the nuzzling. It didn't feel like tickling anymore- the sensation was more akin to a thousand gypsy moths being released inside her stomach. Lucy took a deep breath as Loki moved to overtake her bellybutton. The kisses were as forceful as they were slow. His long fingers grasped her thighs gently, sending a jolt through her petite body. His tongue took an experimental lick just below the dip of her tight stomach. Lucy wanted to say no, to tell Loki to stop, but her brain was too fogged up to work. Instead, her body stretched outwards and gave the stellar spirit easier access to whatever he wanted.

His body slipped between her legs now, fingers pressing hard and forcing her legs wider apart. Lips moved farther down, taking their time, leaving a slightly slick trail in their wake. They were at the edge of the white cotton panties now, and Lucy swore to God her brain would never recover. The bell around his neck jingled with every slight movement. Lucy could feel the leather of his collar brush against the inside of her legs, and suddenly it was all she could think about. His bell, his collar, _her_ collar, _her_ leash, _her _Loki.

He moved cautiously, down over the thin fabric of her underwear, pressing firmly against the soft curls of her hair. Lucy's breath hitched and Loki paused, unsure if he had gone too far. But his master groaned and lifted her hips ever so slightly off the couch, encouraging the kisses to continue immediately. With the 'okay, go' signal, Loki snatched the edges of her underwear and slid them down her hips and over her firm legs. She shivered with anticipation. Beneath his lips and fingertips she was a little girl again, a little frightened but still willing to be a little naughty.

His lips gave one last kiss before forcing her own lower lips apart. Lucy's fingertips dug hard into the couch but could find no purchase. His tongue flicked over the small bead of pleasure there, sending a warm shudder through her tensed body. A few more flicks had her sighing, but Loki wasn't content. He moved closer, if possible, and started a long, aching sucking. Lucy couldn't stop the gasp and groan that escaped her quivering pink lips. It was…it was _magic_. Her heart soared with the blinding sensations of pleasure that overtook her body, washing over her like a powerful waterfall. Loki knew exactly what he was doing- he knew exactly how to make her lose control.

The tip of his tongue moved in circles. Lucy could feel it building inside of her, layer upon layer, climbing upwards. She could feel her own wetness mixing with his hot saliva, somehow making the sensations smoother and more intense. Her fingers smoothed themselves into Loki's hair and dragged along his scalp, stimulating the skin there. Her pet purred in appreciation and gave another sweet, greedy kiss.

"_Lo…Loki_…" she breathed, grasping his hair firmly. Her hips were moving in time with his tongue and she had no control over it. Her body was his now. And those sensations that burned and built inside of her were becoming too much to handle, too hard to make sense of anymore. Loki pushed himself upwards, leaving definite bruises on the tight skin of her legs. Lucy felt a flash of disappointment, still waiting for the pleasure to peak. He was teasing her, that bastard. He was the master now, and she was the pet.

The lion spirit grasped her chin and forced her to look down at him. Loki's bright eyes were filled with such power and desire that it took Lucy's breath away. And he could see it in her eyes as well- the need, the affection. In a moment he undid the back clasp of her bra and tossed it aside, offended at the garment that blocked Lucy's precious body from him. His hot, wet mouth claimed one of her breasts as his hand caressed the other. Her dark pink nipple hardened beneath the gentle movements of his tongue. Loki sucked gently there, too, and watched appreciatively as Lucy's head rolled back against the couch again. From her throat came a small noise of desire, oppressed and hidden with what little control she had left. Loki pulled away and stood, unbuttoning his loose work pants. They slid so easily over the points of his hips and pooled around his feet.

Loki was a god, and he deserved to be worshipped. Every inch of his body was covered artfully in lean and sinewy muscle. Every inch of him was cut as if it had been carved hard into stone, defined and raw. Only the ears and the collar and the tail remained, filling Lucy with a surge of wonder and pride.

"Meow," he whispered thickly, his voice as rich and dark as melted chocolate. A purr rose in the back of his throat, almost a growl with its intensity. Lucy shivered again with anticipation and rose to meet his hungry mouth. Loki let himself loose, biting and grasping her where he pleased, marking the territory that belonged to no one else but _him_.

"Mm," Lucy chuckled as her kitty trailed the sensitive skin of her neck. "I've unleashed an animal."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked! Unfortunately, I had to reference the body of an ex-fling in order to picture Loki just right. He may have been a complete prick, but _my God_ did he have a body that belonged in Greek mythology.

Anyways, I think that's enough LokixLucy from me for a while.


End file.
